Bone tissue defects that cannot heal via tissue regeneration can be filled using autograph, allograph or synthetic scaffold materials. For large defects e.g. defects in the cranium or in long bones, healing of bone defect can be especially difficult. Scaffold strategies involve providing metal meshes or porous ceramic materials which new tissue can grow upon and/or into. Current strategies using metal mesh can give rise to problems with unhealed defects due to low new bone formation or infections. Currently used ceramics are mechanically weak and fragile which leads to a high risk of scaffold failure due to low mechanical strength. Metal meshes can be shaped in the operating theatre to closely fit the defect whereas the ceramics cannot be shaped after manufacturing and therefore have to be custom made in advance. To overcome the problem of low bone in-growth of Ti-meshes, coating a Ti-mesh with hydroxylapatite powder has been proposed for the use in revision surgery in joint replacement. This method increases the bone in-growth but limits the ability to shape the mesh in the operating theatre as bending the wires can cause the powder to fall off and the method has not been tested on other metals than Ti. There is unmet need for an implant system that facilitates bone in-growth, has high mechanical strength and has the ability to be shaped in the operating theatre.